


Swingers

by audreyslove



Series: Swingers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: Robin and Regina are a committed and devoted couple.  Mal and Regina have a deep friendship and former relationship.  When Robin meets Mal he and Regina decide to make a slight change to the nature of their relationship.





	Swingers

The weekend Mal came to visit changed everything. Granted, it might have happened with or without Mal, but she definitely sped things up, and for that, both Regina and Robin were grateful.

Robin had found it odd that he heard so many stories of Regina during her college days with this Mal, yet had never met her in person until well into their engagement, not too far before wedding. He knew she had moved across country, and visiting her in Los Angeles with Regina's already busy social and work calendar was a challenge. Still, when Emma would bring up a memory of Regina and Mal there'd be a special spark in Regina's eye, something he just hadn't quite seen before.

Mal wouldn't make it to the wedding, she explained to Regina over the phone one day, but she was coming into Boston for a few days to handle a client's wedding details and would love to see her as much as time would allow. Regina had offered her the spare room immediately, and Robin couldn't help but notice she seemed giddy and excited, if even nervous, to see her friend and introduce her to Robin, finally.

Robin was struck immediately by the fact that Mal was nothing like Emma, she was all skimpy outfits and heavy makeup, still, she was loud and direct, borderline bitchy to strangers…but to Regina…quite loving.

The two fit together perfectly, the way couples do. It was something in the unspoken body language and drew his attention to it, the way they looked at each other, how comfortable they were sitting close, so close together, the way Mal leaned over Regina's shoulder to read from her phone from next to her on the couch, with one of her arms resting on Regina's hip, her chin on Regina's shoulder, and Regina's soft smile in feeling that touch.

There was something there.

Robin knew Regina had been with women. Her sexuality was far from a secret, and had she not directly told him that she had a past with both women and men, he would have guessed it, from the amount of times he saw her checking out women as they walked by in front of him.

They had never truly discussed specifics on the issue, and truthfully, Regina had only shared the story of her teenage love with Daniel, and Robin hadn't let his mind wander over Regina in other relationships, since she said they were not too serious. Besides, the past was the past. They were each other's future.

But seeing Regina, so happy, so comfortable with Mal, he wondered if she was truly in the past.

He wasn't jealous, not truly, he was…intrigued.

When Mal went off the work on early Saturday morning after breakfast, Regina showed her to the door, and she was all whispers and laughter. When she came back to the kitchen she had a bright smile on her face, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"So….you and Mal…?" He left the question open, seeing how much she wanted to divulge.

She sat down at the counter grabbing a piece of toast, looking at him with a coy smile. "Yeah? What about us?" she had a spark in her eye, like she was daring him to say it. He took the dare.

"Is she an exgirlfriend?"

Regina smiled at him, remaining silent for a few beats. "That's a…complicated question. If you're asking if we slept together, then yes, we did, for a time."

"Ah." Robin nodded his head, trying to act as if this confession were not half as interesting to him as it was.

"Mal doesn't like commitment" Regina offered, still staring at him with a smirk on her face. "We were kind of…open about things."

"Really?" Robin asked. "And how have I never heard about this aspect about your relationship before, yet I've heard about the time you snuck into the dining room after hours to make three dozen waffles?"

Regina choked, laughing into her tea. "It never came up?"

He stared back at her, a skeptical little stare, with amusement coloring his face. He wasn't upset, and she knew him well enough to know he wasn't the type to be angry over this. But he wasn't stupid either. There was certainly another reason she never mentioned this before.

Regina sighed. "Fine. I didn't want you to see her as an ex. She's more than that. I don't want you to think we can't…hang out together because we used to sleep together. It won't happen again. It was just…" she flails her arms up in the air "a thing."

Robin smiled. "I'm not worried about any of that."

Regina looked up at him, eyes widened "Everything's ok?"

Robin nodded, though he was still curious, so he asked one more question "Did you…were you in love at one time?"

Regina scrunched up her nose and made that adorable, sweet look she did when she revisits happy memories of her past. "I thought I was. But…I'm not so sure anymore. Now there's nothing like that between us. Just a sort of…"

"Residual sexual chemistry?" Robin inserted. He had thought about this for days, and that's what it was. Undeniably sexual attraction between the two. They were like magnets, pulling towards each other.

Regina's cheeks reddened. "Is that what you see between us?"

Robin nodded his head, popping a grape in his mouth. "mmhm."

"And that doesn't….upset you?"

He shook his head. "What we have is solid." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "and is more than just sex. I trust you, completely." And then he said the words that changed everything. "If you wanted to sleep with her again, as long as you told me, and it was just sex, I wouldn't mind at all."

She looked at him skeptically. "Oh?"

He shrugged. "Why should it bother me? There's no amount of sex with someone else that could threaten us. It's just a matter of trust."

"And what do want in return? To watch?" She's messing with him a little, teasing. But he turns red and is temporarily tongue tied because well yes, that would be nice, it would be  _ very nice,  _ but he hadn't exactly meant it in that way, doesn't want to be the insulting man who would take two woman's sexual experience with each other and make it all about their ability to interest a man.

"Well, while I'd enjoy that immensely, I'm saying that even without me being there…."

She laughs, and he pouts subconsciously, looking hurt and self-conscious. Regina must notice, because she's quick to erase her smile and jump into a more comforting mode.

"I'm sorry, I'm teasing. But, y'know, I feel the same way. I… wouldn't mind if you were with other people, either. As long as you came back to me and were honest with me. And the idea of watching you with a girl doesn't exactly make me jealous. To be honest, I think it'd be kind of hot."

He raises his eyebrows and stares back at her, in silence for a second. Neither of them speak, and he moves some dishes to the sink.

"Well okay, Ms. Mills, it appears we've just had a bit of a breakthrough in our relationship."

"Indeed."

Nothing more is said on the subject, and when Mal returns late that night, Robin decides to give them space. He kisses Regina and lets her know he's going to be in the den, catching up on some work. And that's what he plans on doing, working and refusing to let his mind wander to what may or may not be going on in the living room.

It's only an hour later that Mal is at the door to the den, dressed in a little silk tank top with tiny shorts that just barely cover her ass, her makeup smeared a bit from the lateness of the hour, hair a little disshelved, a bottle of prosecco in her right hand.

"Robin, come drink with us. " Mal purs at him, her voice ever-so-slightly slurred. Regina calls out something intelligible from the living room then, and Mal looks at him with puppy eyes when he doesn't respond right away. "Your fiancée requests your presence," Mal explains further. She holds out her hand, and Robin grabs it, unsure what teasing or torture his dear future wife has in store for him.

He notices the movie they are "watching", though from the looks of it, there'd be more drinking than watching. It's Can't Hardly Wait, he knows it's one of her guilty pleasure movies, and it must be Mal's too.

Mal motions him to sit on the couch, him on her left and Regina on her right. Shouldn't he be sitting next to Regina?

But Regina's sprawled out on the other side of the couch, there's not really any space between her and the other end of the couch, and she clearly wants him there, with Mal. Mal takes a swig of the prosecco, straight from the bottle, as if it were a 40. She then hands it to Robin. He tries to focus on the bottle she's offering without staring at her chest, which is on full display and she's nearly coming out of her top–

This woman. My god.

"I think I feel like a whiskey." Robin says, with a smile, forcing his eyes to look away from her gorgeous body. "Does anything want anything?

Regina pointed to the plate of cheese, berries, crackers, and sliced apples and pears. "we have snacks and booze. We're fine."

"Sticking with the prosecco, love, or do you want a  _ real _ drink?" he asks, because he knows how Regina loves bourbon, especially when she smells it.

"You can mix them for me. I like them both together." She gives him that smile, a seductive smile, and he wonders if she's just teasing him, or if this night is truly leading where it seems to be.

"You want my  _ signature _ drink?" Robin asks with a smile.

Mal waves her hand from the couch, "feel free to make me one too."

It's not really  _ his  _ drink, it's a famous drink but instead of gin and champagne he uses prosecco and bourbon, with a hint of orange with the lemon and bitters. Out of all the drinks he made when Regina and he started spending nights in instead of nights out, this was her favorite. And this was why there was always plenty of prosecco in the house. He opened a new bottle. Mal could keep nursing the bottle she had herself.

He used a large shaker, mixing far more of the bourbon/orange-lemon/bitters/syrup combination than necessary for three drinks, but that was a good idea. There'd be more drinks, and he could refill them easily now.

There were plenty of drinks that night, and there was an ice bucket on the coffee table, mal keeps refilling their drinks for them (she's got the ratio of prosecco to bourbon mixture all wrong, but who cares? After two drinks, his tastebuds are too drunk to notice).

Mal's been leaning on him a bit more, her hands have grazed his thighs more than once (it's all electricity and anticipation and thrilling, he wants more, wants her to be bolder) but he's unsure how to handle it. He keeps stealing looks at Regina to make sure she's alright, making sure he's not misreading the situation, but Regina's too busy playing with Mals hair, or stroking her arm or leg. She's tucked up into herself, her toes on the couch, stretching her legs every now and then against Mal's, and well if Mal was flirting with him, Regina was flirting even harder with Mal. Still, he's loathe to hurt Regina by returning her friend's touches, and if he's going to make a move she really, really, needs to make it 100% clear to him that this is what she wants.

Mal leaned over to refill his drink just then, her hand firmly planted on his thigh while her other reached to pour.

"You're falling out of your shirt, dear" Regina notes, as Mal leans down and very nearly does pop out of the skimpy tank top.

"I'm sure no one would be complaining, least of all  _ you _ " Mal responds, winking at Regina. Regina giggles, she  _ giggles _ , something she doesn't ordinarily do – and a bit of her drink spills, a droplet landing just below her collarbone, dripping down, down her shirt. Mal handed Robin his glass then, smiling at him, saying "excuse me" before turning to Regina and licking the drops off her chest.

So that was how it was to be tonight.

Regina hums and closes her eyes, and Robin sees that satisfied, small little smile she makes when things are just starting to heat up. When she was worked up enough to where she no longer wanted sex but  _ needed  _ it. And good, apparently he wasn't the only one getting terribly turned on while sitting on this couch, he wasn't sure how he was going to ever get up and avoid his very obvious erection. A glance down at his lap made him realize that in fact not much was hidden from sitting down, either.

Regina at that moment looked up at Robin and he saw it, the beautiful lust in his woman's eyes, and she had to see there wasn't a hint of jealousy in his, only love and desire.

Mal turned her attention to Robin then, her voice sultry, smelling of whiskey and perfume. She wasn't his Regina, but she was so, so beautiful in that moment, in a different way, so tempting, so sexy. "You have made this one so happy, Robin. So very, very happy. And I'm grateful. Grateful you see she has a wild side and she needs to exercise it sometimes."

He's staring at her like she's a piece of meat, he knows that, but she's wearing next to nothing and Regina has been all over her all night, and watching them together - watching Regina touch and stare at her beautiful friend, and dear god, watching Mal lick and suck her way down Regina's chest - has riled him up enough to make him lose his mind.

Mal notices the way he drinks her in with his eyes, she must, because she moves quickly to sit on his lap, taking the drink she just handed him out of his hands.

"Now. How can I repay you?"

Robin's hands instinctively wrap around her waist, and then he releases, turning to Regina. He won't do this if it's just for him. He won't do it if he doesn't hear her say it's okay.

But Regina is looking at them with the same hungry lust he has for her. Still, she knows he has to hear her say it.

"We talked" she said simply "I want this, Mal wants this, but we won't do anything unless you want it…"

But that's all it takes before he leans over, mal still in his lap, and kisses Regina, with everything he has despite the awkward position

She smiles back at him, takes his hands, and places them on Mal's waist, nodding her head.

It's an unspoken understanding. She wants him to touch her, she is okay with this. And it's good because a split second later Mal's kissing him and grinding against him.

Nothing is like being with Regina, nothing ever will be. But sex, or rather even kissing, without emotion, when it's all new and uncertain? It's been awhile since he had this, and it's exciting in its own right, a change of pace, an adrenaline rush.

Mal's still grinding against him when she moves out of the kiss to kiss Regina, her hand wandering down Regina's thin top, and if there was any wonder of whether they had been together, it's answered. Mal knows what she likes, her fingers moving skillfully across her nipples, drawing out little sighs and moans as she pinches the stiff peaks of her niipples, cuopping her breasts lightly, and thank god Mal is still rhythmically grinding against him, because he'd have a hell of a time watching that without any stimulation at this point.

Regina doesn't have such stimulation, but her body starts to rock, and she's squeezing her legs together, and he knows she needs more attention. He brings a hand to touch her just as Mal must do something good and she throws her head back, moaning in a way that is part frustration, part ecstasy.

"Mmm…Let's take this to bed" Regina said somewhat impatiently, moving off the couch, and holding her hand out to Mal.

The change in location seemed to shift the mood just a little, reminding Robin of how little he actually knows about what Regina has planned. When they enter the room, Mal turns to him and must notice some hint of hesitation on his face. She smiles knowingly and turns to Regina.

"I think I've scared your fiancée, darling."

Robin laughs, "I'm not scared at all. It's just I don't know what game we're playing and I'm afraid of breaking the rules."

Mal grabs turns to Regina, grabbing her into a quick kiss. Not long, but heated, with the touch of a lover. "Why don't I get a glass of water and you two have a quick chat?"

she's off in a second, her gorgeous ass bouncing away.

Regina is next to Robin, cupping his face then, leaning into a whisper. "The rules are just the same as when it's just us, except everything we'd share between us…we can share with Mal too. But that's only if you're alright with it."

Robin raises an eyebrow. Regina must know he's much more than alright with it, his makeout session with Mal just a minute ago all the indication she needs. Plus, Regina knows him well enough to sense when he's upset, or not into things. This is not one of those time.

He leans into her, kissing her ear and whispering "I don't want to hurt you, ever." Knowing Regina's boldness, and her sexuality, he had of course thought of proposing a threesome before, but to him it was never worth the risk. What if she over analyzes attention he pays to Mal, what if it unexpectedly bothers her that he wants her, what if a thousand things happen that ruin the way she looks at him?

She shakes her head "I like seeing you together. Not an ounce of insecurity to be had. I saw the way you were looking at her, and…trust me. I would have stopped it long ago if I thought there was a chance this would bother me. Now." She searches his eyes, until he's looking directly into her own. "She's my ex, and I have to ask whether seeing me with her will bother you. And you can be honest."

Robin shook his head as if the whole thing was ridiculous. "I suppose if you kept…your time with her a secret from me, I'd be hurt and jealous. But this, no, god no, it is the opposite of bothersome. I worry about Mal, though. She wants this as much as us?"

"Her idea" Regina said. "Her idea from as soon as she saw pictures of you, actually, years ago. I didn't want to scare you off then. But you can relax, this isn't uncomfortable for her. She's done this before." Regina looks at him, as if to confirm. "I have not, as you know. But I can't imagine a better first time than with you and Mal."

He kisses her then, deeply. With passion. He loves their relationship, he loves how they can do this, invite another woman into their bed, and still feel so intimately tied to one another. His hands roam her body, slipping under her tank top to cup her breast, and oh god, he doesn't need anyone else, the passion they have is unparalleled, he hopes she feels the same way, and jesus, she's pressed up against him just so, drawing out a little sigh in him, and as he breaks to breath she calls out in a breathy, panty voice, "Mal.."

He almost chuckles. Under different circumstances he could have taken it as an insult, but she's not moaning her name in pleasure, she's calling her back in, telling her it's ok.

Mal is back, hanging in the doorway, a big glass of ice water in hand, and Regina exchanges a knowing look with her, affirmation that things are ok, Robin thinks, and then Mal is sauntering into the bedroom, putting the water down on the nightstand before she grabs Regina, Regina falling against her as they kiss.

Robin watches, mesmerized by how well they fit against each other, Regina's tinier, shorter frame wrapping around Mal, her lips nibbling against Mal's lips, kissing and sucking her way down her chest until she gently lowered the spaghetti straps of her black silk camisole, kissing her way down to the stiff peaks of Mal's pink nipples, and watching Regina make her moan has him itching to join in.

It's a haze after that, but clothes are lost quickly and he's pulled into their rendezvous by Regina, who has him out of his pants, smiling to find that he is achingly, painfully hard. stroking him through his boxers while he pulls Mal in for a kiss, Regina ends up on her knees stripping him of the last of his clothes, taking him in her mouth, working slowly (she must know this will be a long night, and he's already a bit more excited than he normally would be so early, but it's not every night he gets to see Regina with a beautiful woman).

He expected Mal to be more aggressive, more dominant, to kiss according to that personality of hers. But she's light and gentle, urging him to lead, her tongue lightly dancing inside his mouth, and it's somehow comforting, sweeter than he would have expected, leaving him wanting more of her, too.

Regina takes him deeply , sucking hard as he hits the back of her throat, and his hips instinctively spasm forward, his hand on her cheek, groaning into Mal's kiss.

"…Regina" he breathes desperately, because if she keeps doing that this will be over all too soon.

She seems to know what he's getting at, because she parts her lips from his cock with a lod pop and a swirl of her tongue, which make him twitch. The loss of her almost hurts, and he breaks his makeout session with Mal to pull Regina up from her knees to kiss her. Sees her smiling brightly, coyly, her eyes filled with desire and self-satisfaction. Mal winds her way behind Regina, kissing her neck, and caressing all over her body, her hands occasionally bumping into Robins in a way that thrills him. He meets Mal's hand again at the apex of Regina's thighs, her warm wetness coating both their fingers

He exhales deeply at the same time Mal does, and she's slapping Regina's ass playfully. "To bed with you" she whispered into her shoulder, and Regina obeys, laying on her back, full naked, her legs already spread open, aware of what's to come.

Mal had her place between Regina's thighs almost immediately, Robin only momentarily put out (he loves eating her out, and feeling how wet she was had only spurred his desire more). But her eyes are on him and he moves to the side of the bed to kiss her, feels her hands once again stroking his cock, and she's gasping into his mouth as Mal works what appears to be magic on her, her hips start jerking the way he knows they do when she's close, and who would have known how hot it was to watch Regina come apart by the hands and tongue of another? He pulls out of the kiss to watch her, stroking her hair, watching her bite her lip and squirm, and when he feels she's getting close, his hand leaves him and he cups the back of Mal's head, urging her to keep going, hearing Mals' happy moan in response. He admires the view, for a second, the blonde, gorgeous woman between the woman he love's thighs.

Regina is watching him, looking at him through hazy, dark eyes, and suddenly her hand flies from his cock to his arm. "touch her" she says, "I want to watch you with her."

"Mmm, please" Mal says, barely lifting up her head to breathe permission, and it's all Robin needs. Mals on all fours on the bed, her ass slightly raised, on display not too far from the edge of the bed. There's more than enough room for him to kneel on the bed behind her, but he keeps his distance, preferring to stand behind her at first while he smoothes his hands over her skin, between her legs, feeling how wet she'd become from this whole experience, but then he understands how she feels. Eating out Regina will do that to anyone. She moans softly as he works his hands up and around her, slowly eventually sliding fingers between her folds.

He has skilled fingers, this is something he's been told by Regina, and one other woman in his past, but this position is a bit different, and there's more at stake here. A wrong move could have Mal losing the beautiful rhythm she has on Regina, and she's close now, he can tell that.

But Mal is soft and incredibly wet, and when he pushes a finger inside her she's instantly moaning, pushing back, begging for more, and the moaning she's doing seems to be spurring Regina forward, he can hear her babbling now, the more he works Mal up the more he seems to be working Regina up, her breathy moans going into pants and screams for more, breathing out "god you feel good god please don't stop don't stop"

Mal's hips are bucking too and she breathes a throaty "Fuck" into Regina's sex at the same time Regina cries out, and it's enough to have him nearly come on the spot, until Mal turns around, stopping her movements. "C-condom is by the glass of water, if you want…because I want, I want to feel you"

He looks to Regina and she's nodding desperately, and thank god for that. He goes for the condoms but Regina, her voice still panting says "If you don't want to use it, you don't have to, I trust her and–." Robin looks at her, his eyebrow raised. She's still a bit tipsy, and he's not sure what she's saying. Is she saying not to fuck her, or not to wear the condom?

"I want to taste her on you."

Regina was hardly an innocent flower, but she had never one to talk dirty, or voice desire like that. But it did something to him, made him feel bolder, more aggressive, and from that point on, the anxiety and worry left him. She really  _ really  _ wanted this and she really  _ really  _ wanted him to be an active participant instead of a voyeur. He took mal from behind, kneeling behind her beautiful ass as he pushed himself slowly inside her, staring into the eyes of Regina who was watching him hungrily. He hears Mal wimper, almost unexpectedly, as he started to thrust into her slowly at first, and then more regularly. There's a shout that definitely sounds like pleasure coming from Mal's lips, but he asks anyway "Good?"

And she responds with a hum, and a "just like that, just right there…jesusfuckingchrist like that"

Regina seems just as affected, and at Mal's outburst she moved her left leg and pushed it up on Mal's shoulders, her hips rocking against Mal, her movements so familiar, something he loved to watch so much. And as Robin watched her coming apart for her former lover, he was overwhelmed by the depths of emotions he was experiencing for her soon to be wife.

Soft, warm, loving feelings, in the haze of this dirty threesome, and how was that possible? That he felt something so pure and beautiful while his cock was inside someone else? Granted, it was someone else who was touching his wife, and his thrusts seemed to be causing her to moan and squirm in a way that was particularly pleasing to Regina, and granted, she looked beautiful coming apart in front him, but this wasn't really a romantic, loving moment, now was it?

It's a matter of moments before Regina starts to reach her peak, he can see it coming from minutes away, knows the way she throws her head back, the way she cries and babbles when she's close (she'd been so close before, she's more than due one now, he feels bad that she's been on the precipice for so long). She looks beautiful as her eyes roll back, her hand goes to Mal's neck, and with several beautiful cries she bucks and spasms as Mal moans into her.

In a minute she's pulling herself from Mal, scooting down and beside them both, watching while she catches her breath, her eyes only half open, with a euphoric look on her face. Mal's close now, goddon'tstop's are being muttered and her walls are clenching around him, and it's Regina who's moved her hands underneath to where Robin and Mal are joined, working on her clit slowly at first, causing Mal to shout "stop teasing god damn you!" and Regina lets out a chuckle, changes the pace, and that must be it, because Mal starts twitching more now, and Regina whispers "are you going to come?"

But there's a hiccup, he's too close and this night has been sweet teasing torture for him and his body is begging for a release, betraying him and too close to orgasm, and he's let himself get too far gone to control himself now. But he's not meant to finish yet, god he wants to, there are other things planned, so he bites his lip sharply (hoping he's not going to make it bleed), closes his eyes tightly, struggles to think of something, anything else than the soft moans of Regina's friend and Regina's beautiful body laying next to him.

Still, the sensation of Mal fluttering around him is too much and he pulls out, putting two fingers back between her folds to finish her.

"Sorry" he mutters, but Mal doesn't seem to mind, she's still moaning and her hips are still rocking in much the same way they were before. Regina smiles at him knowingly, and she pulls mal away from him, giving him a much needed breather from the sexual intensity of the situation. He collapsed down on the large bed as Regina urged Mal to straddle her face, Regina sighing that she  _ tastes so good _ , Robin content to watch as Mal bucks her hips eagerly against Regina's mouth, slamming her hands against the headboard, and "fuck right there please Regina I'm so close please please please"

And then she breaks, grabbing the headboard as she throws back her head and neck, shouting Regina's name and a string of curses. She's loose in a second, nearly dead weight, and Robin helps her off his lover so she can lay on the other side of Regina, panting and entirely spent. Robin is only a little jealous of the satisfied smiles coming from the women next to him. But then Regina moves to lay in his arms, and he grabs her tightly, and it appears they are in a little cool down. Good, because he needs one.

"I thought you were going to come" Regina says after a minute, her breathing still a bit harsher than usual, her eyes darting towards Mal.

"I probably would have" Mal said laughing. "It was really, really good. You weren't lying about him. Robin, you are a fucking artist."

"She's never come from intercourse" Regina said looking up at Robin with a proud smile.

And now, now, he'd like a do-over, because he really thinks it could have happened. "Ah" is all he can say, before "Had I known…."

"Mmm, Robin tonight isn't about my needs, and it certainly isn't about you winning a challenge. Everything is wonderful. You both, are wonderful."

He's still hard, painfully so, who wouldn't be when all the mental images are still swirling around in his head, the excitement level still there? And then Regina is between his legs, taking him in her mouth the way she all but said she would. She breathes out a "God" when she first feels his cock (his cock is still wet from Mal, who was soaking wet throughout their whole time together) and then she slowly takes Robin all the way in her mouth, swirling his tongue around his shaft, moving it up and down from tip to base as she sucks.

She's going slow, but she's sucking hard, and taking him in deep, and he pulses a bit, precum dripping out of him, causing her to lighten her movements, she doesn't want this over just yet either.

He's more confident this time when he pulls Mal forward to kiss her, she goes willingly, but when he goes to touch her clit there's a sharp sound of laughter, and her hips buck away from him. "Still too much!" she squeals and Robin smiles, apparently she was too sensitive to be touched there again, needed more time than Regina usually did to go into round two.

He urges Regina up and flips them, takes his own place between her thighs to lick and suck at her for a bit, enjoying her sharp intake of breath , happy to see she is wet, warm and ready, enjoying the way his efforts are rewarded with more of her beautiful juices. He looks up in the middle of his meal, finding Mal leaning over and pressing kisses on her lips, stroking her body lovingly, and grateful sighs of happiness falling from Regina's lips. She looked so damn beautiful, being worshipped by the two of them in that moment.

He moves back then, sitting on his knees on the bed, and pulls regina's legs around his waist, her body crashing against his, her sex right against his hard cock. Regina smiles, there's sparks of excitement and she arches her back in anticipation. She loves this position, it hits her the right way, which is good, because he's desperate to see her come from his own doing, and right now, in that moment, he needed her more desperately than his next breath.

He enters her easily - she's so god damn soaking wet it's absurd- and in a moment there's the sound of skin slapping skin, hard, his movements erratic embarrassingly quick, but this has been a long night and he's achingly desperate at this point, and Regina is responding perfectly, somehow getting wetter, kif that were possible.

"You're so god damned beautiful" he breathes "so sexy" and "so fucking perfect"

He's too close and is about to pull out from her to give his cock a break, substitute his fingers to work her up until he can handle her again, but she wraps her legs around his waist, shaking her head "I'm…I'm close" she breathes.

"Me too" he says (not that it needed to be said, she bites her lip to keep from laughing at his response and he smiles down at her. Couldn't love her more if he tried)

In a second he can feel how close she is, her hips bucking as he sees a hand reaching to where they are joined, and oh, it's Mal with a sly smile, working Regina up quickly, and thank god for that. Regina is crying out his name and begging him to last just a bit longer because she's going to cum  _ so _ hard, it's going to be  _ so _ good.

He finally lets go when he feels her at that point, and it's the most intense orgasm of his life, long, forceful, he's coming and coming inside her as her insider are massaging his cock, milking it for everything he's worth, he feels his vision go off, his balance tripping a bit, and when he's finally finished he collapses next to her his limbs completely jelly, coordination completely gone. He was wearing a broad smile that makes him look like a lovesick teenager, and that would have been embarrassing if she hadn't been sporting one very similar to his. It was their moment, and for a second he forgets that Mal is lying on the other side of Regina, and he wraps one very limp and boneless arm around his fiancée and draws her in for a kiss. "I love you" he breathes into her, and she smirks back, kissing his lips and neck and cheek with a smile on her face before turning to relax against Mal.

It's only then that he feels a twinge of jealousy, when Mal starts kissing Regina and her body turns towards her, and it's all soft, heartfelt kisses in that hazy afterglow they are still sharing. That's when he wishes, for a second, it was just them. But he bites down the feeling, remembers that Regina loves him, remembers how strong they are, how honest she's always been with him, and the jealousy and anxiety sinks down.

It appears the kissing was more about saying goodbye then sharing a romantic moment, because Mal leans over Regina to kiss Robin – a quick little thing – open mouthed, but not passionate, and then slides off the bed, one hand holding Regina's as she smiles down at her adoringly.

"Off to take a shower?"

Mal nods. "You know me well."

She walks towards the door, and turns around, facing them, adding "You know, you two are adorable. And you're both pretty amazing in bed too. Thank you for a lovely, lovely night"

And then she's gone from the bedroom, sounds of the guest room shower starting soon after.

Regina presses her face against Robin's shoulder, sighing happily.

"I really, really liked that."

And how is she always so cute?

"I really, really like you" Robin counters, but when he sees her smile fade a bit he laughs. "This was one of the most…this was amazing. I feel like I need to thank you or something."

Regina laughs then, muttering "every man's fantasy" and Robin smirks, before responding "it's actually just nice seeing you so free like this, watching other people enjoy you and you enjoy yourself. " He pauses, watching her reaction, and then asks the question he has to know the answer to. "Was there ever a moment where you…didn't like something I did?"

Regina shakes her head immediately. "I know you love me. And I know Mal is beautiful and I can't blame you for wanting her, obviously the feeling is very, very mutual." Her eyes sparkle playfully before she asks her own question.

"And me? Anything I did bother you?"

He thinks back to the moment right before Mal left and debates on whether to bring it up. But if they're to be honest…

"Only for a moment, when you two were cuddling in the afterglow" he says, smiling to cover up his embarrassment. "I guess I'm territorial over that time. I like you all to myself."

Regina hummed a response, kissing his lips. "I am in love with you, and only you" she whispers against his lips. "Understand?"

"mmhmm" he responds "But if we were in here with Marian, and.."

Regina winced, thinking about him cuddling his ex-girlfriend in bed post-sex, and it does seem wrong. "Say no more" she says, waving her hand. "I shouldn't have. I was only kissing her goodbye. She always runs off to take a scorching hot shower after sex."

He nods, smiles and captures her lips in another kiss, then lays on his back, urging her against his chest. "It was only a second of jealousy" he says, stroking her hair. "I just thought I should be entirely honest, in case the situation should arise again…."

And in a few weeks, Regina approaches the idea of bringing home another woman again, this time, a stranger. It's not easy to find a single woman who wants to go home with a couple, even in a lifestyle club, but Regina has that electrifying personality that draws people in, Robin is attractive and non-threatening, and if there is a "unicorn" as Regina calls it, out there, then they will be the ones to find her and take her home.

The experiences (there's three times over the next year, hardly a lot, but they aren't actively in the swinger lifestyle and actively pursuing additional people in the bedroom) aren't quite as sensual or beautiful as they were with Mal – it was special, Regina knew her, and Mal knew Regina. There's a new awkwardness when there's an entirely new person in their dynamic, it's more exciting and new, but also makes for some hiccups. But he loves exploring this side with Regina, loves how she is able to work up other women, how they can't get enough of her, how much she lusts after them.

It's not until after the wedding that Regina asks if perhaps, Robin would be interested in inviting a couple into their bedroom, and if he's interesting in securing a membership to the lifestyle club.

"I know it's different with another man in the mix" she starts, and Robin nods, then shrugs his shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be different for you? I thought you liked the opportunity to be with women, and…"

Regina smiles "I'd want a couple like us. Exactly like us."

And what that means, apparently is a bisexual woman with a heterosexual male partner. It's a bit awkward the first time, apparently the way it works is everyone is in the same room, the women get down to it first while the men stand back and watch, like peeping toms until the women have satisfied themselves, and then they join in.

Their first time with a couple has Robin feeling like a fish out of water, with an experienced couple that is all loud and giggly, both sporting fake tans, the woman latino with an adorable accent and she's absolutely beautiful, the man looking like some sort of Ken doll right down to the plastic skin, and it's not a love connection between the two couples, but it still turns out to be an amazing experience, and how could it not be, when it involves his wife hot and naked next to him? He tries to focus on the woman before him, afterall, she's gorgeous, really, curvy and slim in the right places (he's learned Regina prefers women with "hips and tits", usually slightly taller than her, but then again, most are taller than Regina), but the moans from his wife draw his eyes back to her, and feels proud, happy, each time he catches her looking at him as well.

Things are hazy, tangling of limbs on a king size bed, and when the man (was his name Greg? Fuck, who cares?) curses loudly when he first enters Regina, Robin can only smile proudly. He knows how irresistible his wife is, and now, so does this man. He catches her smiling at him with a look that might resemble pride when his partner comes loudly and violently, and it's all so dirty, so taboo, but once again, catching her eyes, he feels those warm, liquid pure feelings of love for his wife, in the midst of everything else.

They might not have the traditional relationship, but it works for them, makes him feel closer and more connected to Regina than he ever has with anyone else, and for that, he's grateful. And when they've both finished, collapsing on the bed and he's in the afterglow, swapping light kisses with his wife, he thinks he realizes he's incredibly lucky to have this with Regina, and to have found this new side for her. And perhaps for that he has Mal to thank.


End file.
